falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft
Die ist eine Fraktion in Fallout: New Vegas. Geschichte Man hört, sie wären früher alle Kannibalen gewesen. Zurzeit führen die Feinschmecker das Ultra-Luxe Hotel und Kasino. Das Kasino ist eine unglaubliche Verbesserung gegenüber der Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit, die mit Schmerzen vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim gehalten werden soll. Das Ultra-Luxe versorgt seine Besucher mit den komfortabelsten Einrichtungen auf dem Strip. Es wird auch eine strikte Kleiderordnung verlangt. Alle Mitglieder der Feinschmecker ziehen sich gut an, benehmen und sprechen höflich. Die größte Attraktion des Kasinos ist das Restaurant, dessen Karte sehr fleischorientiert ist. Das Restaurant nennt sich Gourmand und besteht aus einer Bar, einem höheren Sitzbereich und einer Kunstgalerie. Roulette und Blackjack sind die einzigen Spiele, die angeboten werden. Das Beste am ganzen Ort sind die Steaks. Es gibt viele verschiedene Sorten, saftig und köstlich. Jedoch bekommen nur die ausgelesensten Leute (mit Sponsor) ein richtig gutes Steak. Manche von den Feinschmeckern wollen jedoch wieder zu den Kannibalen zurückkehren und entführen gesunde, gut ernährte Kasinobesucher, zum Beispiel Ted Gunderson, der Sohn von Heck Gunderson, dessen Entführung die Quest Jenseits des Fleisches startet. Organisation The White Glove Society pampers its clients and provides the Strip's most elite casino experience. A dress code is strictly enforced. All staff and family members are well-dressed, well-spoken, and well-behaved. The White Glove Society are headed up by Marjorie who also serves as manager of the casino's meat-oriented restaurant, The Gourmand. Mortimer serves as the hotel manager and works the front desk of the Ultra-Luxe. Mortimer's position in the casino also gives him the responsibility of finding suitable candidates within the hotel and casino to abduct, provided the White Glove Society are brought back to cannibalism. Philippe is The Gourmand's chef, and creator of the Ultra-Luxe's infamous steaks. Succulent and delicious, a variety of meats are available, but only to the most discerning (and sponsored) Society member. Beziehungen zur Außenwelt Die Feinschmecker halten sich für besser als die anderen Menschen in der Mojave. Sie essen das beste Essen und tragen die besten Kleidungsstücke in der Mojave. Die Feinschmecker nehmen nur wenige Leute in ihre Gesellschaft auf und wenn man den Feinschmeckern beitreten will, muss man von einem angesehen Mitglied der Feinschmecker unterstützt werden. Technologie They wear Formal Wear or White Glove Society Attire, and most wear a White Glove Society mask and are armed with a Dress cane. Two flamers are being used in the kitchen basement of the Members Only area. Interaktion mit dem Spielercharakter Sie spielen eine Hauptrolle in der Quest Jenseits des Fleisches. Wenn man mit der Legion alliiert ist, kann man die Feinschmecker fragen, ob sie einem beim letzten Kampf um den Hoover-Staudamm helfen, indem man mit Marjorie spricht, jedoch bieten sie keine Unterstützung an. Die Unterstützung kann durch Abschluss der Quest "Jenseits des Fleisches" gesichert werden. Infos & Notizen *Wenn man an einem Feinschmecker vorbei läuft, sagt dieser manchmal "Sie müssen nicht fragen, wieso wir Masken tragen, wir dürfen darüber nicht sprechen". Spricht man jedoch Chauncey darauf an, verrät er, dass durch die Masken eine mysteriöse Stimmung erzeugt werden soll. *Billy Knight parodiert die Feinschmecker in einem Witz über Kannibalen und einen Clown, als er im Aces Theater im Tops-Kasino auftritt. *Spieler mit dem Kannibale-Extra oder genügend Sprache können Heck Gunderson für den Tod seines Sohnes verantwortlich machen. *Sobald man Jenseits des Fleisches abgeschlossen hat, spricht Mortimer nicht mehr mit einem. Jedoch erhält man für eine andere Quest den Auftrag, mit ihm zu reden, um mehr über die Feinschmecker zu erfahren, was damit unmöglich ist, außer man setzt die Dialoge auf dem PC zurück. *Sollte man Jenseits des Fleisches auf eine Art abschließen, die die Feinschmecker feindlich macht, wird auch der Kassierer feindlich. Er respawnt nach seinem Tod nicht. *Die Feinschmecker sind die einzige Familie auf dem Strip, bei denen sich der Kurier einen Ruf erarbeiten kann. *Laut Faulfresse gab es ein Gerücht, dass die White Gloves eine Ghul-Bande waren und ihre Masken trugen, um ihr Erscheinungsbild zu verstecken. Vorkommen Die erscheint nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Galerie 8 of Diamonds.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card en:White Glove Society es:Sociedad de Guante Blanco pl:Stowarzyszenie Białych Rękawiczek ru:Общество «Белая перчатка» Category:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen Category:Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft Category:New Vegas Kategorie:Collector's Edition Spielkarten Fraktionen